Those Who Lurk in Shadows (III)/Testimonials
Testimonials *We did this fight with three SAM/WAR, RDM/WHM, and BRD/WHM(wich was useless) SAM and BRD 2hred. Lullaby got resisted 100%. Killed Yagudo > Quadav > wiped > Orc > Goblin. *Was able to kite the Gob and Orc pretty easily with Sandstorm and Desert Boots. Had to hit one or both of them from time to time with a spell to get their attention, but for the most part I kept their attention until my party was ready for them. The Yagudo and Quadav had no interest in following me whatsoever, but the party handled them fine since it was just the two. *PLD had trouble causing the Orc to take hate. The Orc random attacked one of our members and Flash and Provoke did not move him off. *Silence from an Automaton on the Seed Yagudo (WHM) worked well, it did not resist at all, but the effect didn't last more than 1 min. * Enemy Mobs take a fair amount of damage, zerging is a very good strat. Have a Paladin tank grab the Yagudo and pull as much hate as possible while all the melee zerg down the Yagudo. Then move on to the Quadav then Orc and finally the Goblin. The fight itself isn't that hard with enough damage dealers to take out the first mob or two quickly. *Did the fight yesterday SAM SCH THF BLU PLD DRG. The fight was pretty easy I--Ramenuzumaki--Two houred as Samurai and did a solo Light on the Yagudo and it dropped with just those three Weapon Skills. The rest were pretty easy. Kill in order: Yagudo > Quadav > Orc > Goblin. Goblin Teleports behind you and Sneak Attack+Trick Attack you from behind so be careful! Good Luck everyone! - Ramenuzumaki - Asura/Chikage Linkshell *Easy win with solo your own mob strategy. Goblin warp around but managable. Pick-up party: Nin/dnc x2, Thf/nin x2, Blu/nin, Whm/sch. *Just did this with 4-man group. PLD/WAR, THF/NIN, MNK/DNC and SAM/WAR(me). PLD ran in voked/flashed yag. Started off soloing Light on yag. MNK then 2houred quad after yag dropped. MNK took an 897 gobbie rush when quad was near dead, she died. We worked orc down to about half before PLD dropped. THF and I managed to take out orc while in the red. He kept up shadows and I kept up 3rd Eye. Orc dropped. We got gob down to about half then he bomb-tossed us. Wipe. We all RR'd rested up and smoked the gob. Win. PLD (Eveline) THF (Deltara) MNK(Youngsun) SAM(Ezrah) all on Fenrir. *Walked out of this trio'd BC with heads held high. WHM/SCH, SAM/DNC, SAM/WAR(Me). SAM/DNC pulled, each SAM took a mage mob and dealt with it with Sekka and 2 hour. A controlled wipe at 3 was necessary because of a stray silence, but we got back up and the SAM/WAR took the Yagudo while the SAM/DNC held the Goblin and the Orc. Finished the Orc off with Darkness SC and the Goblin with Fusion. Ran 24 minutes with wipe recovery. WHM(Kuraneko), SAM/DNC(Atomisk), SAM/WAR(Shirainu) of Alexander. *DRG healing does not seem feasible for this fight. The orc does a massive knockback/bind dance that will scatter all members to the far side of the arena, and that degree of seperation is a very bad thing. The goblin, additionally, can one shot a person under 800 hp with goblin rush. That's the largest spike damage you can expect, though the most difficult part of the fight is the orc imo. Recommend a WHM or /WHM for Erase Ravahan 06:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) *Did the fight with the following setup: DRG/WHM (me), NIN/WAR, PLD/DNC, SAM/DNC, WAR/NIN, WHM/BLM. Fight went relatively smoothly, the NIN took the goblin, and the PLD took the orc while the rest of us killed in the order yagudo > quadav > orc > goblin. Kiting didn't work well, the PLD and NIN had to fight their respective targets to keep hate. At some point we got MP-drained while fighting the orc, I didn't catch what did it in the log though - I just know that I went from 30mp to 0 without casting any spells, and the WHM also was down to the bottom of her MP pool and had to rest for the last part of the fight, the SAM/DNC and PLD/DNC however were able to keep everyone healed and alive easily. In retrospect, I probably should have gone DRG/SAM as we had plenty of healing with the two /DNC and a WHM, but DRG/WHM could definitely be handy in the fight if you could use some extra healing, just be sure to bring a yagudo drink or something to help counteract the MP drain. *MNK/NIN, MNK/NIN, SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, WHM, RDM cleared it easily using the same strategy as Operation Desert Swarm basically. Mobs seem to be about DC-EMs to a 75. Goblin Rush only did ~420 damage twice, the person reporting ~900 likely had Counterstance up.